Broken Destiny
by Narc626
Summary: Korra returns from another world called Azaroth... changed. Now Her friends must come to terms with what she has become and help her protect the world. The Scourge is coming and the Lich King will see Korras world end.


Author note: this will be a one shot for now. Depending on reviews and support I may add more to it later on. Right now I want to test the idea I have and see if it gets support.

**Chapter 1: Broken Destiny**

Korra leaned against a railing overlooking the harbor of Republic City. It was a cold winter day, chunks of ice floating through the bay as a gust of frigid air blew in through the bay. She frowned as she remembered how her friends had been when she finally returned…. From that other place… That other world… Azaroth. At first they had been overjoyed that she had finally found her way back. To Korra she had been gone almost five years. To them it had only been two months. How time could have moved so differently, Korra didn't know. Didn't care. All she knew is what happened to her in that place. What she did. What she had become. That happiness quickly turned to horror when she described to them the events between her arriving in Azaroth and when she finally came back. She was not the person they had looked for. Not anymore. She was something else.

"Tenzin and the other wanted an Avatar, not… What I am." Korra let out a low growl; she turned to face the person standing to her right. He was a young man with short spiked hair, wearing a red scarf around his neck. He had on fingerless gloves and a jacket with rolled up sleeves. He sighed at his friend. "What do you want Mako."

"Korra I…." Mako began as Korra pushed herself away from the railing. Turning full to face him. "Look I know you say otherwise, but your still the same person I knew back before..."

"Before Azaroth?" Korra ground out. "Before I became _this_?" She gestured to herself, the frigid wind blowing her hair and cape around. "That person is dead, Mako. The Korra you knew is gone."

"Korra I know the old you is still in there!" Mako protested. "You're still Korra! You're still the Avatar!"

"The Avatar is dead!" Korra shouted angrily, the bale blue points of her eyes glowing brighter with her anger. "I am dead! There is no Avatar! Only a Death knight!" the Saronite plates of Korra's Acherus armor shifted as she stomped up to Mako. Korra's skin was no longer the same tanned color it used to be, it had become paler her dark eyes now replaced by pale blue glowing orbs. She wore the intimidating armor of the Ebon Blade, A skull siting in the middle of her breast plate, a round clasp holding her cape and hood in place, the hood currently down about her shoulders. The shoulder pads were flat and curved over her shoulders with thick spikes standing up on them. A metal belt with a skull emblazoned on it circled her waist. She had on skirt armor that split on either side in front allowing her legs to be revealed. Her legs had high shin armor that was held in place by wrapping, her feet were bare except for some wrapping around the arch of her feet.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Mako asked, his shoulders slumped slightly. Was the Korra he came to know really gone? HE refused to believe that, but the person… or was it creature… in front of him was nothing like the person that had been flung off into that strange world.

"Do I look like the same person that disappeared Mako?" Korra asked quietly. Why didn't he see? Why couldn't he understand? She was no Avatar. She was no Korra, not the one he wanted her to be. She wasn't even truly alive. She was a thing, a creature, a monster; she had no place in this world of living things. No place for an abomination like her, a death knight, a sin against nature.

"You are the same person I remember, and I won't rest until you become that person again. The old Korra is in there, in you somewhere, I know it." Mako replied, this time his back was straight and his voice carried conviction that made a small smile form on the face of the Death knight in front of him.

"Stubborn idiot." Korra smiled ever so slightly. "You aren't giving up on me are you? Even after Tenzin and the White Lotus already made their decision about me?"

"They can go to hell for all I care." Make shot back. "I don't care what Tenzin, the White lotus, or anyone else says, Your my friend Korra, and I'll be damned if I just abandon you now."

"Mako, as a puppet of Arhtas….. I killed thousands. I… butchered women and children, condemned innocent lives to the curse of undeath as ghouls." Korra didn't want Mako to waste his energy on a lost cause like her.

"Then you'll just have to work extra hard and _save_ twice as many people." Mako countered. "Look I know. You told us what happened. How you…. Died, but were brought back as one of that Arthas guys undead champions. And I don't care about all that. You are my friend, your Bolin's friend, and Asami's."

"We don't care if you aren't the Avatar anymore." A woman's voice called out from behind Korra. IT was Asami, wearing her favorite black jacket and pants standing next to Bolin, Mako's brother.

"We're a team right?" Bolin asked a look of determination on his face. "What kind of team just ditches there friends?"

"Guys I…" Korra found herself at a loss for words. Tenzin and the White Lotus had been disturbingly quick in passing judgment on the Renegade Death knight. Tenzin had driven her out of the Air temple island, being shockingly violent about it, calling her a monster and evil, telling her never to come back. She had immediately distanced herself from Mako, Bolin, and Asami because she was convinced they would react the same way.

"No kind of team that's what!" Bolin declared, jolting Korra out of her internal thoughts.

"We are your friends Korra." Asami smiled. "And no matter how much you protest, you will always be Korra to us.

"Fine, stubborn…" a tiny smile once again graced Korra's lips. Her face went back to serious. "But don't get disappointed when you don't find anything of the old me."

"I don't think we'll be disappointed." Mako smirked.

"In any case." Korra snorted. "There is a reason for my return other than simply getting back home." This wasn't just a return visit; Korra had a warning to deliver. She just needed to get to the council and let them know that something far worse than equilists was coming, the Scourge.

"Right." Mako nodded his understanding along with Bolin and Asami. "The Lich king's Army is coming here to our world, isn't he?"

"Yes." Korra replied. "Lord Mograine gave me orders to come back here to warn this world that The Lich king had discovered a gate way to this world from his domain in Northrend. He plans to send his undead legions through to scour this world of all life. That is his purpose. I am tasked with delivering that message. Unfortunately you saw how that pathetic little man Tenzin reacted to me." Korra sneered at the cowardly way Tenzin had chased her out of the Air temple.

"I'll do what I can to get the council to listen, I mean my father's company, Future Industries have a lot of pull with the council. I'm sure we can figure out a way for you to speak to them." Asami commented.

"Don't Worry we'll think of something." Bolin smiled.

"We still have Amon and his Equilists to deal with." Mako pointed out. "We can't exactly unite under one cause with them around."

"That will be one of my first jobs then." Korra nodded. "The Equilists must be dealt with or we won't have the resources need to fight of the Scourge Army preparing to invade our world."

"We'll be ready for them Korra, count on it." Mako Gave the renegade Death Knight a thumbs up.

"It'll certainly be one unforgettable fight." Asami commented.

"That's assuming we can convince the City council that the Scourge is coming." Korra replied. One thing was for sure though, Korra needed to stop Amon. As long as his terrorists were around, they would not be able to fight off any scourge invasion. Not with Amon turning the people against one another. The Council would be another problem. Tenzin was against Korra now any way and Tarlok had some hidden agenda against her even before she had become a Death knight. It wouldn't be easy but it needed to be done. She had to make amends for her past sins as a slave of Arthas. She would save this world, avatar or not. She may not have a place in this world any longer, but she wanted to preserve it for a future avatar to defend. Korra could do at least that much. She could use her cursed existence to find penance for her sins.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Please tell me what you think. Leave reviews ok? I want to know If this story is even worth spending time writing. I know my other stories haven't been updated in forever, but I just can't seem to think of where to go and the lack of reviews really sucks out my motivation to continue them. So please leave plenty of reviews if you want me to continue. This will be a dark/ Amoral Korra if you want me to continue.


End file.
